Diabolik Tea
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: Reiji decides that it is about time for Yui to learn how to behave and conduct herself properly. This will be a fanfiction with a lot of control, sensuality, and submission. There will be upsetting material in the story so keep that in mind.
1. Diabolik Tea

I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

This story starts at the part where Yui wakes Reji from a nightmare in Season One. I take a spin and make things work for myself from there. I hope you enjoy what I wrote. Also there will be upsetting material but honestly if you've watched the anime you should know they tend to force themselves onto the poor girl, even if it never exactly turns sexual.

I've tried to stick to the personalities of each character in the story while still allowing my plot to take place if you have any suggestions please leave me a review. Or if you just liked it.

TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA

Yui looked down at the sleeping man. His dark hair was cleanly cut and a lock had managed to escape the usual no nonsense style he kept it in. His glasses had slid down his nose exposing his eyes which were clenched. Soft moans escaped his lips betraying the nightmare he was having.

Yui reached out to wake him, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Reji," her soft voice ended in a gasp as his eyes opened. The dark red orbs seemed to captivate her and Yui had to suppress a shiver. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she lived in a house full of vampires but those red eyes always told her the truth.

"I can't believe the smell of your blood woke me up." Reji says standing up to correct his appearance.

"I'm sorry," Yui replied her soft voice trembling.

Annoyance washed through Reji, while he usually enjoyed signs of submission the girl was incapable of acting appropriately. He would have to fix that soon.  
"No matter," he replied, "it was preferable to the nightmare I was having."

Yui looked around the room, taking in the books and chemistry items.  
"Is this your laboratory?" She asked filled with curiosity. "Does anyone else use it? Shu perhaps?"

Reji narrowed his eyes. "Don't say that name in my presence, it makes the air unclean." He looked at her with contempt. Now would be a good time to start teaching her how she was expected to act. He would have thought it obvious but the girl seemed to need lessons.  
Reaching into a closet he pulled out a dark red dress and handed it to her. "I expect you back in 10 minutes wearing this and with your hair in some resemblance of a style.

By then the tea should be done." With that he turned from her and started preparing hot water.  
Yui stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. One glance at him told her that he wouldn't take disobedience and she quickly rushed to her room to get dressed.

The dress was beautiful and had a corset that hugged her body at the top. Flowing down at the waist, it rested just above her knees. The back was laced ribbons and Yui had no idea how she could be expected to tie the laces correctly.

"Need a hand," a voice asked in her ear.

Yui gasped and jerked away from Ayato who now stood grinning at her.  
"Ayato," she gasped out "what are you doing in here?"

The redhead grinned and closed the distance between them, making Yui take a step back, only to feel a wall stopping her. She stared in fear at Ayatos green eyes. They seemed to glow with his desire for her blood. She noticed his gaze drop to her chest and a malicious grin spread across. "Well you're still a pancake but at least the dress accents what little you have."

The words tore at Yui, making her blush. She wrapped her arms around herself to cover her small chest. She didn't want to be some fluzy with a large chest but his words still hurt.  
"Ayato, I have to go." She protested trying to wedge between the wall and him.

His hand slammed on the wall blocking her escape.  
"I'm hungry." He growled was he leaned in to lick her neck. Yui hated when he did that because it made her feel funny and a little dirty. No matter how many times she bathed she could never scrub away the unclean feeling.

The pain of fangs broke through her thoughts and Yui let out a moan of pain. Ayato used his free hand to slip inside her bodice, grasping one of her small breasts. He grinned at the gasp that Yui made. He loved her tortured moans, as if she felt the need to hide the desire she felt. There was no other answer then that she was a masochist, which suited him perfectly.

Using his fingers, he pinched and pulled her nipple, making sure to mix equal amounts of pain with the pleasure.  
Yui clenched her eyes, waiting for Ayato to finish feeding. She hoped that he would be satisfied even as she knew he wouldn't be.

"Hey pancake." he said with his usual malicious grin. he removed his hand from her breasts to grab her hair. "How about I feed from your tiny breast this time?" He chuckled before bending down.

"No." Yui cried out trying to struggle, but all it did was cause him to pull her hair. Tears poured down her face as she felt the pain and then fangs in one of her breasts.

Ayato only got a few mouthfuls before he had to stop. The breasts didn't really hold much blood, but it had been well worth the trouble. He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at him in fear. Oh how he loved that look.

With a content sigh, he pressed his lips to Yui's giving her a kiss before biting her neck once again.  
"I could drink all night and never feel like it's enough." he murmured against her neck, pressing into her body that now hung limply in his arms.

TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA

Yui looked down at the table, unable to look Reji in the eyes.

"You're late." His voice is like a whip and Yui flinches.

"I'm sorry I told Ayato I had to go but he wouldn't list-"

Reji narrows his eyes at her. "I won't tolerate excuses. Obviously you didn't try hard enough. Come here."

Yui slowly made her way to Reji, too scared to look at him. She stopped when she could see his shoes.

"Turn." He demands, making her whimper as she does what he asked.  
Reji tisks in distaste. "Your ribbons are poorly laced, and your hair is a mess."

Yui swallowed her indignation, she wanted to defend herself but knew he would only get angrier.

"There's no helping it." Reji sighs before closing the distance between them. "Hold still." He snaps when she jerked away from his touch.  
With ease, he untangles the mess she made with the ribbons and correctly laces it before tightening each section.  
Yui could feel the corset squeezing her chest, making it harder to breath. "Reji," she gasped. "I can't breath, too tight."

Reji pulled the laces even tighter. "This is your punishment for being late and not dressed properly." An idea crossed his mind and he leaned into her, pulling on the laces with one hand and holding her chin with the other. "Why don't I bind you so tightly that you really can't breathe?"

Yui froze in fear as she felt Rejis lips brush her ear. You'll gasp like a fish on land and possibly break a rib as the corset cuts into your skin. Your vision will fade, lungs burning until you finally die."

A wave of desire flowed over Reji at the thought. Lowering his head he sank his teeth into her neck all the while pulling upon the laces.  
It wasn't long before Yui passed out, sagging in his arms.

Reji calmly traced his fingers along her neck, descending to the small swell of her breasts.  
A woman in bondage is more beautiful than any painting. He thought to himself.

TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA

Thank you for reading. I should have the next chapter ready by next week. Please don't forget to leave a review and/or follow the story. I plan on continuing my tradition of Seven Chapters. Also there will be more stuff in the next chapter.


	2. A Kiss for Freedom

Here's chapter two I got finished with it sooner then expected. My apologies but Reiji will not be making an appearance in this one although we are getting a bit smuttier. Please enjoy

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Yui woke up with a gasp, sucking in the sweet air that surrounded her.  
It took her a moment to understand that she was no longer in the corset dress but now in her night gown. The thought of Reiji seeing her naked mortified her. But her embarrassment was overshadowed by the fear over what had happened.

Reiji seemed to enjoy torturing her, just like his brothers. A small whimper escaped her lips as she clutched the blanket to her chest. How was she going to survive this place. Was she even suppose to?

The longer she stayed in this place the more she believed that she would die by the hands of one of the family members. The only question she had was which one and how it would happen. The bed shifted under her making Yui glance up at the pair of green eyes in front of her.

"Laito," she gasped. Her body was frozen, as it always seemed to be. She was never strong enough to fight them off so why try?

"I was wondering if you would ever wake up, bitch-chan." He purred at her.

Just like Ayato, his hair was red but Laito liked to wear a fedora perched upon his shoulder length locks. He slowly crawled across the bed making Yui lean back in an attempt to put space between them.

"Look at you opening yourself to me," he sighed. His right hand grabbed the coverlet pulling it from her grasp.

"Laito, please don't." She cried out.

A smirk crossed Laito's face as he grabbed one of her legs opening her to him.  
"Now why should I when your face begs me to take you. Such a slut." He moaned before licking a trail down her inner-thigh.

Yui tried pulling away but his grip was like iron. Her back arched at the sensation of fangs piercing her inner-thigh, just a breath from her panty line. The feeling was so sensual that a moan of mixed pain and pleasure escaped her lips.

A chuckle escaped Laito as he looked up at Yui. Pulling away, he raised his head until he was eye to eye with the girl. A blush filled his cheeks as he pressed his body into hers.

"Ah bitch-chan, one of these days you will drive me beyond reason and then who knows what would happen."  
Letting out a sigh, he pressed his lips against hers, taking advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue inside.

Yui could feel his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to push Laito off her but it was as useless as pushing a brick wall. Secretly she knew that each time she managed to push them away it was because they had let her. As if her struggle was an amusing game they shared. She was also aware that struggle seemed to excite them further but she wouldn't allow herself to be used like a tissue.

Laito pulled back, sliding one hand up her neck, not strangling her but keeping her still. "Come on bitch-chan. Use your tongue to please me." A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he brought his head down to bite the top of her breasts. A few moments later he came back up to whisper in her ear. "If I'm satisfied by your kiss I will leave you alone for the night."

The promise of freedom was too much for Yui, who had endured a few nights with Laito before. Embarrassed, she squeezed her eyes shut when his lips descended upon hers again. She allowed him to coax her mouth open, shuddering at the taste of her blood.

Laito hummed in satisfaction as he felt Yui's tongue brush his.

Yui lost herself in the kiss, mindlessly following Laito's instructions.  
"Just like that bitch-chan." He purred with satisfaction before deepening the kiss.

Heat flared through Yui making it hard to breathe. In the back of her mind she knew that what she was doing was wrong but all she could focus on was the feelings coursing through her.

"I could kiss you all night bitch-chan." Laito murmured against her lips, pressing his body further into hers. "What do I say we try a different kiss?" He asked with delight as he dropped his lips to her neck, biting the skin for a moment before moving to her breasts.

Yui gasped as he pulled down her nightgown exposing her breasts. "Lait-" his name ended in a moan as he latched onto one of her nipples, suckling the bud.

Laito smirked as he felt Yui arching into him. "Such a slut," he stated before moving down to her inner thigh again.

Yui shook with fear and desire as she looked down at the green eyes between her legs. She didn't know what he was going to do but she was afraid it would destroy her.

"How about I kiss here too, bitch-chan?" He asked, sliding a finger across her panties.

Yui's head fell back at the sensation. "Laito, please don't." She whimpered but once again he didn't listen as he bent down, pulling aside her panties to expose her privates.

"Look at that," Laito sighed as he brushed a finger through her folds before bringing it to his mouth. He moaned as he slid the damp finger across his tongue. "Such a dirty girl."  
With that said he slipped the finger inside her, enjoying the look of anguish that crossed her face. Such a silly thing, forcing yourself to be good for an imaginary being. He continued playing within her, adding another finger to the first.

Yui squeezed her eyes shut at the unfamiliar sensation. Her body was a mixture of confusion. With each stroke of his fingers she could feel a building within her. She wanted to pull away even as a part of her wanted more. Yui jerked when she felt hot breath before lips touched her, right above the fingers.  
"Laito!" She cried out in dismay. "Stop, it feels weird."

"I promised you a kiss didn't I?" Laito murmured against her before stroking his tongue across and around his fingers. "Funny you wait until this point to try and stop me. You're a tease." Laito added a third finger and kept plunging them in as he stroked and teased her clit with his tongue.

Yui covered her mouth, trying to stop the moans that betrayed her body's desire.  
Her back arched and her hips moved in rhythm with Laito's fingers. Each stroke filled her until she broke.  
"No!" She cried out as the world shattered with her orgasm.

"That's it bitch-chan." Laito crooned as he felt her clench around his fingers. "I will break you with the desire you fight so hard, until we both fall to the very pitch of hell writhing in the pleasures of our flesh."

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and I should have the next chapter finished by next week if not before.

Please don't forget to leave a review so I know how I'm doing and if I should adjust anything.


	3. PunishmentOintment

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

Here it is the next chapter. Originally I was going to split this into two chapters but I felt they belonged together. I hope you enjoy

TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA

Yui looked at the tea cup on the table. A gloved hand grasped the delicate handle bring the cup to Reiji's lips.

"Um." She started too nervous to state her confusion.

Reiji set down the cup before piercing her with a glare. "Do you honestly think I would make a cup for you. Don't be so concerted." He paused for a moment, letting his gaze rake her body. "Don't slouch at the table. Keep your hands folded on your lap." He raised the cup again to take a sip, pausing long enough to say; "staring is rude."

Yui shook with indignity. Reiji treated her like a slave if not an object. There was no way she could slouch wearing the red corset dress. She felt as if it was made of steal rather then material.

Fear made her lower her gaze as she whispered, "yes sir."

Reiji emptied his cup before pouring himself to another.

A butler appeared, placing a tray with sweets and sandwiches in front of Reiji before bowing and disappearing once again.  
"I want you to feed me." He stated.

Yui blinked at him in surprise. "Can't you feed yourself?" She asked in confusion.

"My gloves will get dirty." He stated simply, enjoying the look on her face.

"But you're too far away." She stated.

Reiji sighed. "Do you really need everything spelled out for you? Obviously you will have to come over here."

Yui swallowed nervously before getting up to walk over to Reiji, her footsteps unsteady in the new heels he had given her.

Luckily she made it to his side without incident. Letting out a breath in relief she went to sit in the chair beside Reji only to find herself on his lap, his arm firmly around her waist.

"Reiji!" She cried out in shock and embarrassment.

Reiji's eyes narrowed. "Don't misunderstand, it will be easier for you to feed me like this." He paused soaking up her discomfort. "You shouldn't shout so in front of other people, its very unseemly and rude."

Yui shrunk under his glare; there was something about him that made her want to listen. With a shaking hand she started feeding him between his sips of tea.

They had almost finished the "tea" when she accidentally spilled some pudding over his coat. She froze in horror, "Reiji I'm so sorry. Let me get that." she quickly slipped off his lap and reached for some napkins only managing to tip over the teacup. The loud shatter filled the room and Yui bent down to pick up the cup, slicing her finger in the process.

"Ouch!" she cried out, putting her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

Reiji watched in fascination as she slid her bloody finger into her mouth. The sight was strangely erotic, but he wouldn't allow it to take away his anger at her clumsiness. Bending down, he grabbed her hand and checked the cut. "Do not misunderstand, I don't care about you, but broken things have no meaning to me." His eyes darkened and he brought her hand to his lips, licking the blood that dripped.

Yui blushed and jerked her hand away, embarrassed and scared of this side of Reiji. she knew he was mad at her for making so many mistakes and the thought of being close to him scared her.

Reiji pierced Yui with a look. "You soiled me, I want you to go over to the table and rest you palms upon it." His voice left no room for argument and Yui did as she was asked.

"Now I want you move your feet back so that your backside is in the air."

Yui's breath caught at this, what was he going to do? "Reiji-"

"Now!" his barked command had her legs shaking as she obeyed him.

Reiji calmly walked over to the closet he had taken her dress out of. Inside he found a small cane, perfect for what he was about to do. He calmly walked over to her, lifting the skirt of her dress and pulling down her panties to expose her behind.

Yui was scared, the previous night going through her head. What if Reiji did the same thing Laito had? What if he did something worse. She was so caught up in her fears that she almost didn't hear him.

"I am going to give you thirty lashes for your behavior. If you remove your hands or lower your backside I will repeat the same stroke until you can stay still. Do you understand me?" His voice was harsh and Yui barely whispered, "Yes," before the first strike.

It was like being stung. Yui bit her lip, trying not to make a sound with each smack but in the end she was crying.

Reiji kept the strikes even, ensuring that each spot of her bare behind was struck evenly and with the same amount of pressure. At the end he was excited for something better. He set the cane on the table before leaning against her body, ensuring to put pressure on the tender skin and bit her neck. Her moan of pain was like a balm to him and he found one of his hands sliding along her body, pressing them closer to each other.

Yui thought she would die from the pain, but she held on not wanting to pass out in Reiji's presence again.

His hand traveled over her body to rest just below her breasts, while the other pulled on her hair, ruining the careful style she had put it in.

Yui could feel him against her, his arousal obvious through the material of his pants. He lowered the hand below her breasts until it was on her inner thigh a breath away from her privates. "No," she whispered.

Then the pressure was gone as he stepped away from her to put away the cane. He came back with a jar.

"You may stand up now." he said, voice empty.

Yui stood up, trying to discreetly pull up her panties but each movement caused red hot pain to shoot through her behind. She was grateful that he hadn't continued but she was under no illusions that it was for her sake. Reiji seemed to take pride in is being a gentleman, which meant that something in the situation made him stop.

Reiji handed her the jar when she had finished. "Put this on so that you don't scar. It won't take away the pain because that would be like taking away the punishment." A malicious grin crossed his face. "I want you to feel with every fiber of your body what it means to behave inappropriately." He dismissed her with a wave and Yui gratefully limped her way to her bedroom.

After getting a change of clothes she made her way to the bathroom for a quick bath.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Her bath had been blissfully uneventful and Yui managed to clean up and get back to her room without encountering one of the brothers. She was just celebrating her luck when she noticed a figure laying on her bed.

His blond hair was messed as usual, and his eyes were closed as he listened to music with an almost serine look on his face.

"Shu," Yui whispers, stumbling back a few steps when his eyes open to reveal the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Not so loud," he replies before closing his eyes again.

Shu was a puzzle for Yui, he didn't act like his brothers and it was easy to forget that he was just as much of a threat as his brothers.

Yui slowly stepped forward, each movement bringing pain through her raw behind.

"Please Shu, I'm really tired and need some sleep." her voice was soft but she had no doubt the brother had heard her.

"You want to sleep with me, how perverted." he smiled and reopened his eyes, holding her captive as a blush filled her cheeks.

"No you're wrong. This is my bed and I just want to lay down and get some rest without any games for a change." Her words were filled with a temper that quickly fizzed out. She never was one to stay angry, the church had always remarked on her compassion.

No, don't remember them, they were the ones who left her here. At least that's what the brothers had been telling her. She still held the hope that this was all just a big misunderstanding, or even better a dream.

Yui was dragged from her thoughts when a hand grasped her wrist, pulling her onto the bed. She landed on top of Shu, one leg on either side of him. She froze in terror, why had she allowed herself to get so close to him? Last time it had been in the bath. She tried getting up but an arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her against him.

She tried to ignore the discomfort and embarrassment, sitting as she was it was impossible not to know how excited Shu had become. Before they had only fed from her but now she was no longer sure what they planned to do.

"Shu" she called out but a pair of lips silenced whatever she was going to say.

The kiss was soft and gentle, nothing like the other brothers. A fact that terrified her more then the forced ones.

Yui quickly found herself returning the kiss as his free hand slid into her hair, pulling aside the pale strands.

Shu broke the kiss to bite her neck, enjoying the soft moan that left Yui's lips. Shu was always very careful to ensure he never hurt Yui when he fed. In fact, he enjoyed making it as pleasurable as possible.

He lowered the arm around her waist so that he could raise her nightgown to expose her upper thighs. His hand explored and caressed her soft skin. As time went by he found himself more and more aroused by her blood. It was the sweetest he had ever tasted, and he wanted more from her.

His hand slid over her bare behind, stopping when he heard the hiss of pain.

"Shu, it hurts." Yui cried out, as she flinched beneath his touch.

Shu raised his head to get a good look at her behind, red with welts and broken skin from a recent caning.

"Did Reiji do that?" he asked quietly before shaking his head. "Such a control freak."

Yui wanted to crawl and hide from embarrassment. The caning had been bad enough but someone knowing about it was beyond humiliating.

"He really did a number on you." Shu's face turned thoughtful. "You will most likely scar."

"I need to apply a salve." Yui mumbled.

Shu paused before smiling. "I could help you apply it."

His words made it sound like a suggestion but Yui recognized the demand. Just as she could see the coldness that lurked under the false calm.

A few moments later and Yui found herself lying face down upon her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the fear that welled up as Shu lifted her nightgown, exposing her behind again.

He was gentle with the salve, using only the amount of pressure necessary to work it in.

The salve had a pleasant smell, and Yui found herself drifting off to sleep when a hand moved to slide across her folds. Yui gasped, trying to jerk away but an arm held her down.

"No, Shu." she moaned, as moisture began to pool at his touch.

Shu slid a finger inside, stroking slowly before adding another finger.

"I wonder if you will take all of me so eagerly?" he asked before removing his hand. He flipped her over and positioned himself above her. "If you beg me to, I will give you as many orgasms as you wish." His words brought a blush to Yui's cheeks and she stammered while pushing at his shoulders. "I don't want any, please Shu."

Shu sighed before moving her hands out of the way. "Then don't complain."

Yui felt something press against her opening. "No!" she cried out right before he slid inside her.

Shu closed his eyes at the tightness around him.

Removing one earbud, he placed it within Yui's ear, allowing the sound of a dark cello composition to fill her senses. He then began to move slowly; keeping tempo with the music.

Yui could feel a building within her as the music reached a crest. Even as her heart and mind shouted that this was wrong, she couldn't help but feel betrayed by her body. With each thrust she found her hips rising to meet with his. Lustful moans escaped her lips, peppered with the words, "no."

Shu chuckled darkly as he bit her neck. "Who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself? We both know that you are a dirty girl."

He sat up and looked into her red eyes, "your blood is so sweet, that I'm losing myself. Women are scary."

With that said, he quickened his pace, enjoying the way she clung to him with each thrust.

Yui felt as if Shu would burst through her with each harsh thrust. The building within her seemed to push at her for release. She had never felt such a thing, even with Ayato and Laito, Shu seemed to push her beyond anything she had known possible.

The song ended and Yui shattered at the feeling of Shu's final thrust, their eyes locked upon each others.

Shu bent his head down to feed from her again as he began to thrust once again to the new song.

"Let us fill this house with the music of your cries," Shu breathed into her ear. "Scream until you can't take anymore and then I will prove you wrong."

Yui could feel the world narrowing down to the sound of instruments and the feeling of him inside her as she came again, unsure if she would be able to put her pieces back together when he was done.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I was toying around with who should be her first and it was a real fight between Ayato, Reiji, and Shu but in the end Shu won. I should have the next chapter ready sometime next week although I doubt it will be as long as this one

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to post a review so I know what you thought.


	4. Pain vs Pleasure

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter but I finally got it down. I wanted to work on it a bit more but I've already spent so much time on it.

I hope you enjoy

TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA

Yui sighed as she once again tried to fix her hair. A glance at the clock told her she had spent thirty minutes on her hair. She had never really cared about fixing her hair before but now it was necessary.

After another failed attempt, she put her head down on her arms. This is hopeless , she thought. No matter how hard she tried she was never good enough. Reiji seemed to be looking for excuses to punish her.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her head to try once again. In the reflection behind her was Kanato, the boys dark purple hair as unique as his lavender eyes. He held a stuffed bear tight in his arms, helping to make him appear younger then he was. Out of all the brothers Kanato scared Yui the most because he seemed to snap from one temper to the other as easily as water pours from one glass to the other.

"Kanato!" Yui exclaimed, backing up instinctively from his reflection. Her actions were ill thought out as they brought her closer to the boy rather than away.

"Teddy, what do you think the stupid girl is doing?" Kanato asked softly in a child like voice. He giggled softly before replying. "You're right, of course."  
Yui wondered if he would tell her Teddy's "answer" but she was grateful he didn't when his cruel eyes locked onto hers.

"I'm hungry." he declares before pressing up to Yui, pinning her against the counter. Yui could feel him pressed against her as he fed from her neck. Pain flowed from her neck as he fed, he always tried to make it hurt.

"More," he moaned as his lips raised from her neck only to latch onto her shoulder. With each bite, Yui felt her strength drain.

Kanato pulled back his head, keeping her pinned against the counter with his hips while his arms rested on the counter behind her. "Why don't you let me and Teddy fix your hair?" He asked, a sadistic sparkle in his eyes. "We could dress you up all nice in white, make your hair more grand then it has ever been before." He leaned in until his lips brushed her ears. "We could put you on display with the rest of my brides, you will look like a doll." He giggled maniacally.

"If you want, I will even put a rose in your hair."

Yui felt a shudder go through her body. Kanato had taken her to see his "wax figure" dolls before. Each pale; beautiful woman, was a sacrificial bride. She was terrified by the thought of being made into one of those sick, emotionless beings.

This was why she was afraid of Kanato in a way that the other brothers couldn't hope to match. They each were dangerous and might even kill her in a frenzy of lust, hunger, or anger. Kanato would kill her for no reason other then that he wanted another friend for Teddy.

His teeth sank into her neck, just below her ear. Squeezing her hands into fists, Yui hoped that she would make it on time to Reiji's tea. That is if she even made it at all.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Reiji huffed impatiently as he glanced between his watch and Yui. The girl had barely managed to arrive on time, whizzing into the room just before the hand reached the desired minute.  
"While you are on time you are also late." Reiji said, his voice dripping with cold condensation.

Yui fought to control her emotions. Getting angry at Reiji would only earn her a punishment. Her backside still hurt from the last one. She hung her head and murmured her apology, no longer sure if she was sincere when she gave one.

Reiji narrowed his eyes at Yui before stepping up to her. Reaching out, he grasped her chin in one of his hands. He raised her head before turning her face side to side, examining the elegant hair style she wore.

It was a unique twist on the common french twist. A braided crown framed her face while the twist held a small rose that added to the look, giving it a signature.  
"Did Kanato do your hair?" Reiji asked, turning her to face him again.

Yui looked into the empty red eyes feeling a shiver fill her body, and yet she didn't move. How was it that Reiji could affect her so much?  
His hand held her chin in a vice like grip making her look at him when she answered. "He said that he wanted to try out a new design and I kept it because I thought you would like it." Belatedly, Yui realized that one might mistaken her words so she tried to correct them. "Not that you-"

Reiji cut her off with soft words. "It suits you." Letting go of her chin, he walked over to the table and waved at the seat beside him.

Yui resigned herself to another hour spent watching Reiji drinking tea and eating sweets. Sitting down as gracefully as she could, she was surprised when she felt the chair being pushed up to the table.

Reiji slid his hands down the back of the chair, lightly brushing Yui's shoulders before he sat in his seat. "I've decided to treat you today." he said absently while pouring a cup of tea and placing it in front of Yui.

Yui blinked in surprise before graciously accepting the cup. "Thank you, Reiji." she whispered, worried that she would say something to make him change his mind. Glancing at the table, she noticed a bowl of sugar cubes. Taking two, she placed them in her cup, trying not to make any noise while she stirred the sweetened liquid.

Reiji watched, fascinated when she dropped the cup, her hand landing limply on the table top.  
"hm, it acted faster then I thought." he murmured, moving the cup out of his way to brush her face. "Can you feel my hand?" he asked casually before getting up. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled back her chair and knelt in front of her. His hands slid down her body, as cool and casual as if she were no more then an item.

"hm," he murmured when his hand reached her thighs. "It seems that it made you numb." sliding his hand up her dress he caressed her softly stroking the soft skin. "I wonder if your body will react even numb as you are." Sliding his fingers under her panties, he slid a finger across her folds, stroking her until she became wet. "Ah, it seems that even numb you can react." He slid his finger inside while bringing his face up to hers. "How disgraceful."

Yui wanted to scream, she wanted to fight and yet she was frozen in place. She couldn't feel him but she knew that he was doing something to her.  
Reiji bit her neck but her lack of reaction quickly upset him. pulling away, he fiddled with a few items before pouring a tonic down her throat.  
Yui gasped as she choked on the liquid that seemed to burn through her. She was still unable to move but she could feel his hand on her.

"Much better." he said "You know, I gave you a treat but your lack of discipline turned it into a punishment." he smirked. What else should I do to you while I have you captive?" his words slid across her body while his hands once again played with her. A strange light filled his eyes as he leaned into her, biting her shoulder. Yui cried out at the pain making him chuckle. "Maybe I should have you be my tea?" he said casually pulling her up out of her chair to lay her on the table, sliding her dress up to her waist.

Turning, he grabbed the teapot and began to pour the hot liquid onto her enjoying the cries that she made. "Now I'm thirsty." he said before bending down to lick the liquid off of her. his tongue teased her, making her cry out in a mixture of pain and desire as he brought her almost to climax, only to cut off the feeling before it even began.

He raised his head to look at her. "I want to give you more pleasure than anyone, even though you are of low status." he slid his fingers inside her watching as she built back up only to stop once again. "Did you know that pain and pleasure are felt on the same nerve?" he asked as he continued to tease her on the edge of orgasm, always stopping her before she dove. "Give someone enough of one and it can swap to the other, especially if one is skilled in what they are doing." Chuckling softly, Reiji pulled his fingers out to replace them with himself, plunging within her depth with ease. "I will hear you scream in painful pleasure before I release you." he said into her ear as he began to move inside her, measuring his movements to keep her on that edge while he bit her breast and neck.

Yui moaned in spite of herself. Even though she didn't want this her body built the pressure making her senseless. She wanted more even while she screamed against it. On and on the torture went, because with Reiji there was no other kind.

"I wonder if you will go mad and break from the pleasure or will you survive?" a low chuckle filled the room as he held her gaze. "I also know how to make sure you don't faint for hours."  
Fear filled her body as Yui's eyes remained locked on Reiji's her body screaming at her for something, but she couldn't focus upon it, captivated by his eyes.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

I don't know how I feel about this one. I couldn't really capture Reiji but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Once again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	5. Dancing

**Hey everyone here it is chapter 5. I almost rewrote chapter 4 but every time I tried it didn't work out so I just gave up and went on to the next one.**

 **I don't own Diabolik Lovers**

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Yui shifted in her seat, hoping to relieve her discomfort but the movement only added to it.

"Sit still." Reiji said in a cold tone. His face was blank but there was a small twinkle in his eyes, revealing his pleasure.

Yui turned her head, her flushed cheeks deepening. Why did he enjoy doing this to her. For a self proclaimed gentleman he had really bad taste.

Reiji set down his teacup before pressing a button on the small remote he held. The remote had a cord leading under the table and between Yui's legs.

Yui let out a gasping moan when the bullet changed patterns adding a new wave of unwanted pleasure.

A small smirk crossed Reiji's face before he let it fall back into his usual cool and professional mask.

Standing abruptly, he sat his napkin down on the edge of the table and tucked the remote in his pocket. He extended a hand toward her, "perhaps I shall teach you to dance." His statement, although worded like a question, was no less then a demand.

Yui forced herself to take his hand, grateful for the support as her legs trembled beneath her.

Reiji wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer while his other hand clasped one of hers.

Yui nervously rested a hand upon his left shoulder. A small amount of space separated their bodies making Yui even more aware of Reiji's arm around her waist and the feeling of his gloved hand holding hers.

Yui could feel muscles under her hand. She had always known that Reiji was strong and he had always appeared trim but she had never thought of him as muscular before.

Still in her thoughts, Yui almost tripped when Reiji started to move. She stumbled into the first steps.

Reiji let out a quiet sigh, making her want to shrink into herself.

"If you learn to dance properly I will give you a reward." Reiji says as he twirled her around the room.

Not ready for the change, Yui accidentally stepped on his foot and winced. "I'm so-" his sharp voice cut her off. "But if you step on my foot again I will have to punish you."

Yui trembled as she tried to focus on the steps. It was not fair, Reiji always set her up for failure. The pulsing between her legs intensified and she barely managed to avoid stepping on his feet again.

A small smirk crossed Reiji's face as he swept her across the room.

A low moan escaped Yui's lips as they finished the dance. Reiji's arm tightened around her waist, closing the distance between them.

"Better," he murmured before sinking his teeth into her neck.

Yui clung to his jacket as waves of desire roared through her. It had never felt this good before. In her state she was helpless to his touch.

Reiji removed one of his gloves before bringing his hand down, pulling out the bullet, only to replace it with his finger. Slow sensual strokes finished her until she came, eyes wide as her voice filled the room.

He could feel her walls tightening over his finger, and her blood poured into his mouth.

With one final moan, Yui passed out in his arms.

A low chuckle filled Reiji's throat as he pulled back, licking the blood that trailed down from his bite marks.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Yui woke upon her bed, dizzy. Her head cleared enough for her to remember the dance and the blood drained from her face. She had orgasmed while Reiji drank her blood.

The thought was mortifying and she felt ad though a hand was squeezing around her. How could her body keep betraying her.

The bed moved under her and Yui let out a gasp before an arm wrapped around her waist bringing her back down.

She froze instinctfully but nothing happened. After a minute, Yui tried to turn to see who was holding her. She only managed to see a few red locks before a voice said, "hold still."

"Ayato, what are you doing?" She asked worried that she might know the answer.

His arm tightened around her until her back was pressed against his chest. "Stay, still." His breathe ruffled her hair and tickled her ear.

Yui's body tingled with awareness but still he did nothing.

"I'm so tired." He sighed pulling her even closer.

Yui could feel the length of his body against hers. Her body seemed to mold itself to the shape of his hardened muscles. Soon, the thumping of his heart stopped and no more breaths brushed her.

Yui was frozen in his embrace. She wanted to pull away. But the since of sadness she had heard within his voice held her captive more then his arms. Why would the arrogant vampire sound so unsure of himself?

Without deciding to, Yui felt her body relax as she fell back asleep, within the cold embrace.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter please remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	6. Personal Bride

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Yui woke up groggily. A strange pressure was on her body holder her in place. "Wah-" she started to say. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Ayato's vibrant green eyes.

"Morning pancake." He said with malicious glee. "I was in the mood for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Yui murmured. She had never been the smartest, but at this moment his words made no sense.

"All we need now is some syrup." Ayato said with glee as he licked her neck. Just as his fangs pierced her skin, Yui understood what he meant.

Ayato's hands held her wrists, bringing them up over her head. He transferred one of her hands so that he held both of her wrists with one hand.

Ayato slid his now free hand down her arm. His caress was slow as he made his way to her breast.

Yui tried to pull away but he held her still with an iron clad will.

"Like that do you?" He asked as he pulled up to stare into her eyes.

"Who would?" She bit back, eyes going wide as he seemed to devour her with his eyes.

Then his lips descended on hers and Yui muffled a protest against his lips. She could taste her blood upon his tongue!

His kiss was harsh, teeth nipping at her lip in between the strokes of his tongue. His hand squeezed her breast, nails digging into the tender flesh.

Ayato thrust his hips against her, letting her feel his excitement. "Only a masochistic girl like you would take pleasure in this." He declared with glee. "I'll make sure it hurts for you."

Yui's eyes widened at the thought of the pain he would give her.

She struggled again, only to press her body even more against his.

"Maybe you can't wait anymore." He chuckled as he bent to lick the blood off her skin. Slow sensual licks that seemed to burn her.

No, Yui thought. Why is my body enjoying this torture?

Ayato pulled down her nightgown, exposing her breast which were coated in a trail of blood. He followed to trail down her right breast. "So sweet, like syrup."

He murmured before latching onto the hardened nipple.

A shocked moan escaped Yui's lips. Desire coursed through her veins and her struggles froze.

"Like that did you?" Ayato asked as he brought himself up to look at her face. A strong blush brought color to her cheeks as her breathes shuddered out of her. "Please," she moaned. "Gentler is better."

Ayato grinned in triumph. His hand slid down between them to the bottom of her nightgown. Their movements had brought it up almost to her waist. Fingertips teased the edge, stroking her sensitive skin in the process.

"Tell me you want me, and only me, and I will make you writhe in pleasure." He declared.

Yui blushed even deeper. It was bad enough to ask him to be gentle but to declare such an embarrassing statement.

Her pause made his eyes narrow and his hand, which had been softly caressing her, became harsher.

"I...you..." Yui mumbled as she winced in pain.

"I didn't catch that." Ayato said as his hand slid up under her nightgown.

Yui jerked before sagging in defeat. "I...want...you." Her voice barely came out in a whisper.

Her head fell back as her body arched under him in response to the fingers that had slid under her panties to make slow circles around her entrance.

"Say that you only want me." He declared before slipping his finger inside her.

Yui couldn't hold still as she felt his finger fill her. "Only..." she began, but he slid his finger out of her to stroke the sensitive bud. Yui's toes curled and a moan escaped her lips.

"What?" Ayato asked again as he bit her neck.

Shivers filled Yui's senses as she forced the words out between gasps and moans. "I'm only yours."

Ayato raised his head and looked into her eyes. His green orbs seemed to glow as he said, "now and forever." The words were more of a statement then a question but Yui nodded softly, "forever."

The blank look on Ayato's face was different from his usual childish teasing. "Forever." He murmured before kissing her.

The kiss was softer then the others but it still possessed Yui. Their tongues stroked each others and it seemed as though the world had focused in on this one moment.

Yui whimpered when she felt him pull away. "Ayato-" she started to say but at that moment his teeth sank into her and he thrust his hips, filling her with his member.

A strangled moan escaped Yui at the feeling of him inside her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders before she even realized he had let them go.

Yui began to raise her hips to meet his thrusts, her moans filling the room.

He pushed her up into orgasm, shattering her beneath him.

The world faded and Yui whispered "Ayato." Before she passed out beneath him.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

Yui looked around puzzled. Her tea with Reiji was different from normal. He was different from normal.

A cup sat in front of each of them and his words, not quite warm, were kinder then usual.

Reiji leaned across the table and Yui flinched. He seemed unaffected by her movement as he grabbed a pastry off the tray and transferred it onto his plate.

"Reiji, why are you being nice to me?" She asked. She wanted to let it go and relish the moment of peace but it hadn't just been Reiji who acted differently.

All of the brothers were treating her nicer or even ignoring her when she walked by. In fact the only brother who was still messing with her was Ayato.  
Reiji looked at her with cool professionalism. "I'm not treating you nicely, not really." He slid his fork into the pastry, his eyes going to the desert.

"But," Yui began before stopping. He was treating her differently. "Why haven't you..." She trailed off unable to finish the question. She didn't want him to feed off her or punish her. However, the change in his personality and the others was unnerving.

A look of disdainful amusement crossed his face. "You belong to Ayato now, he marked you. Only he can drink your blood or touch you."

Yui didn't move as the words settled over her. "Marked, I don't understand." Her voice was small.

Reiji sighed but set his fork down before lacing his fingers together.

"When a sacrificial bride arrives she is fair game and unworthy of respect. However if a vampire thinks she has potential he will offer her his protection in exchange for her absolute surrender for the rest of her life. If she accepts he will mark her and she will become his personal bride and property."

Yui sat there stunned. "But I didn't agree to that." Said.

Reiji flicked her a cold glare. "A vampire cannot mark a bride unless she agrees it a life bond."

Yui thought back to the other day. Ayato had asked her to declare him as his one and only forever. She clamped her hand to her mouth in shock.

"This will be our last tea together," Reiji continued. "Tonight is our family dinner and there shall be a toast in honor of the bond." He drank the last sip of his tea before getting up out of his chair. "It's a pity; your blood really is delicious." With that he left the room.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, now here's only one more left! So exciting Please don't forget to leave a review/follow the story.


	7. Honeymoon

_Here it is the seventh and final chapter to Diabolik Tea._  
 _I do not own Diabolik Lovers_  
 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

The family dinner was uncomfortable the first time Yui had been subjected to attend but this one seemed unbearable.

The dining hall had been decorated and Yui was seated next to Ayato. Dinner had been served with (champagne) in honor of the "wedding"

The sound tinkling glass pulled Yui from her thoughts.

Ayato was standing and a malicious smile was upon his face. Yui was once again surprised by the fact that Ayato had chosen to dress more formally for this dinner. In fact, all of the brothers were dressed neatly.

"As you all know Yui is my bride." Ayato began pulling Yui's attention back to him. "Let's give a round for the first sacrificial bride to be chosen." He turned more to her and kissed her roughly. His arms pulled her closer and a blush filled Yui at the fact that the other brothers were watching.

Pulling back, Ayato grinned at her. "I did say I would get all your firsts did I not?" He said smugly.

A soft snort came from Shu making Yui blush fiercely.

The smile on Ayato's face turned into a glare as he jerked his head to look at Shu. "You bastard! I demand retribution for your taking a first from me!" He shouted the words and a battle fire raged in his eyes.

"It was before your claim so there is no justification for your request." Reiji said in his cool voice.

Ayato hissed, "you too?" He asked looking as though he wanted to tear his brothers apart.

"You can't get mad if you weren't quick enough." Laito said with a sensual smile. The usual fedora he wore was missing and Yui was unsure how she felt about the change. His eyes fell upon her and he let out a sigh before saying, "i will miss your sweetness bitch-chan." I guess you will only be mine in my dreams.

Subaru slammed his fist on the table making Yui jump in surprise. "Shes with Ayato now so can we just drop it!" He stood up before leaving the room. Reiji let out a sigh, "we are all aware of your claim Ayato. I guess dinner is over."

With that being said the other brothers raised up out of their chairs before leaving the room.

Ayato glared at Reiji before grabbing Yui's hand and dragging her out of the dining hall.

"Ayato," Yui said breathlessly as she hurried her steps to keep up.

They entered a room she had never been in before.

"Where are we?" She thought as she looked around.

The room was large and at its center was a lush canopy bed. The decor was dark and scattered candles softly lit the room.

The door closed behind them before Ayato answered. It's my bedroom." Yui jerked her head toward him. He was leaning against the door frame. A predatory look was in his eyes before he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Our bedroom." He said before pressing his lips to hers.

Yui barely muffled a protest before she found herself answering the kiss. A warmth spread through her body at the touch of his tongue on her lower lip. She opened her mouth in response to the unspoken request. A low moan escaped her mouth as Ayato deepened the kiss. His tongue made slow strokes against hers. Yui's arms wrapped around his neck, one hand sliding into his long locks.

Ayatos hand tightened, bringing her even closer while his other hand slid in her hair. He pulled slightly, making her head tilt and giving him access to her neck.

His mouth trailed a path to the hollow of her throat. His tongue curled itself into the spot making Yui shudder in his arms.

A moan escaped Yui's lips when he finally bit her. The pure wave of pleasure was unsettling and she would have collapsed if Ayato hadn't been holding her.

"What?" She breathed when he finally raised his head.

Ayato's face was a mixture of desire and possessiveness. "You are mine now, why shouldn't you enjoy me?" The words were spoken with his usual flare.

His lips pressed onto hers again, depending her within the waves of desire that coursed in her.

Yui could no more fight against him then she could stop her bodies response.

Ayato slowly unzipped her dress before allowing it to fall at their feet. Before she knew they had been moving, she found herself falling back onto the soft sheets of his bed.

Ayatos mouth trailed down her body again, this time going to her breasts.

A moan escaped Yui's lips as he latched onto her left breast.

The sensation of his suit rubbing against her bare body was almost too much.

Ayatos tongue swirled around her nipple making Yui's back arch. She could feel him hard and ready against her panties. She wanted to beg, plead but she didn't know if it was to have him stop or to give her release.

Ayato's hand slid between them to brush her panties, rubbing her through the wet material.

Yui tried to suppress the shivers he created as Ayato left her breast to make a trail down her stomach, sliding his body off the bed in the process.

Yui tried to sit up but she fell back as ayato slid a finger under her panties to brush her.

"Ayato" she cried out as his finger slid inside her.

"Yes, that's right, scream out my name and only mine." He said before pulling out his finger.

A stab of disappointment filled Yui before he pulled off her panties and spread her legs wider.

"Don't look!" She said trying to fight him.

Ayato ignored her attempts and slid two fingers inside her.

Yui moaned and her attempts to escape faded. Them she felt breath upon her thigh before the prick of fangs.

Once again desire filled her and she couldn't separate his mouth on her thigh from the feeling of his fingers within her.

Seconds passed, or it could have been hours, before ayato moved his mouth from her thigh only to join his finger.

Moans filled the room as Yui writhed in pleasure from the feeling.

Then she felt as though a damn within her had burst and she came on the wave.

Ayato grinned as he felt Yui's shivers

Raising his body, he unhooked his trousers and freed his member.

Yui gasped as she felt Ayato enter her moments before his mouth clamped on hers. The taste of her was upon his tongue, beneath that was a hint of blood.

Yui clung to his shoulders, making wrinkles in the silk shirt as he thrust into her. She felt as if she would loose herself with him and the thought thrill as well as frightened her.

With his final thrust she once again shattered beneath him, his fangs in her throat.

Yui shuddered beneath Ayato, she felt light headed, as if he had drank too Mich blood.

"Ayato, I need to go to my room." She murmured, halfheartedly pushing him.

Ayato slowly raised his head. "Didn't I tell you, this is our room now." A grin crossed his face as he got off the bed before scooping her into his arms. "Don't expect to be leaving this suite anytime soon."

Yui's heart raced at the thought. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as he headed to a door she hadn't noticed earlier.

"I figured we could take a bath." He said as they entered a spacious bathroom. A large tub sat in one corner and a shower, sink, and toilet finished the room.

"Bath!" Yui squeaked.

"What's wrong pancake? You're mine forever so expect many baths to come." He grinned and his green eyes seemed to glitter.

Yui felt as if she had fallen into a pit.

I'm sorry father, she thought as the bathtub slowly filled with water.

 **TEATEATEATEATEATEATEA**

 _Hey everyone this was it. I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I didn't have Subaru or kanato scenes but Kanato just struck me too much like a little child even if he is the same age and Subaru would fight any impulse I think so it didn't suit his character to do such a thing_  
 _I chose Ayato as the one she gets with because let's face it he's my favorite of the brothers. I've always felt like he was really caring and sensitive in the story although he had a horrible way of showing it._  
 _Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review telling me what you thought about the ending or even who you thought should be the one to get with Yui._


End file.
